the_elemental_chosen_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Miruna Dalca-Mori
Miruna Dalca, or later known as Miruna Dalca-Mori, was the only daughter of Dragomir Dalca, the first Emperor of the Fulger Empire. She was a princess, an ambass, and called the Holy Maiden by her people. She blessed by Fulger with the protection of lightning. The princess is part of the Dalca Bloodline. She married into the Mori Bloodline when she fell for Livius Mori on her trip there as an ambassador. She is the mother of Avis Mori, the first of the Mori line to carry Dalca blood. History Miruna was born 15 years before her father, Dragomir Dalca, began to unite the land that would eventually make up the Fulger Empire. She was blessed by Fulger alongside her brother, Apostol Dalca, and Dragomir with Fulger's power. With only a few thousand followers, the Dalca took over the caravans and tribes that made up the west. Miruna was like the Holy Maiden to the followers. She was used to bring in allies due to her peaceful and rather charming nature. Not many opposers dare attack Miruna for her Blessing of Lightning attacked all those who meant her harm. By the time she turned 21, the Fulger Empire became reality. Many of the higher officials and nobles of the newly founded country tried to persuade Dragomir to give Miruna to one of their sons. In an effort to distance herself from the bombardment of marriage proposals, the Fulgerian princess nominated herself as Ambassador of the Fulger Empire and began to travel to Adoiri, Sleryn, and Adradia. In Sleryn, she managed to catch yet another eye and this nobleman was rather persistent, managing to corner Miruna too many times for her to count. She left the country before talks were over after her Blessing struck the man. An incident of a similar nature happened in Adoiri, much to the princess' embarrassment. When she got to the Adradia Empire, Miruna got a letter stating her father had chosen the son of a Fulgerian general as her betrothed. She dragged her stay in Adradia as long as she could, try to convince their Emperor to recognize her country. She eventually met an Adradian prince named Livius Mori. Minura fell for him at first sight. But as they grew closer, her stay with the Adradians was nearly at its end. After 3 months with Livius, Miruna returned to her country. Dragomir began preparing for her wedding to the general's son while Miruna spent her days gazing out her window towards the the direction of the Adradia Empire. On the eve of her wedding, Miruna made a run for it, traveling on horseback away from Dalca Castle. She wound up in an Adradian tribe and they gave her shelter from her father's men. She spent a few months under their care while wearing a scarf to hide her hair. The tribe was visited by her beloved Livius, who immediately recognized Miruna and tried to get her to return to the Adradian Palace. When she agreed, Fulgerian soldier found her. They made a run for it and managed to escape. When they reached the Adradian Palace, Miruna had the resolve to send Dragomir a letter saying he either let her be or she will never speak to him again. Due to Apostol talking to their father, Dragomir relented and allowed Miruna to marry Livius. She took on his family name, tacking it on to her maiden name in the Fulgerian way. A few years after their marriage, Miruna gave birth to their daughter, Avis Mori. Livius named her when he first held her because he thought she was light as a bird. Personality Miruna is considered the most peaceful of the Dalca. She has always been known as charming which led her people to dub her the Holy Maiden. She has natural skill as a negotiator and has a strong sense of duty. But she is known to follow her heart, having run from her own arranged marriage because she was in love with Livius Mori. She can be incredibly stubborn and would rather see herself dead than in the hands of the enemy. Appearance Despite her brother being categorized as a classically handsome Fulgerian, Miruna is more of a rare kind of Fulgerian. Like most Fulgerians, Miruna is rather taller than most women in other countries. She is considered a natural beauty with incredibly blonde curly hair and fair skin. She has the warm brown eyes Fulgerians are known for. Trivia * Miruna Dalca is the creation of FictionPress Author Fairy Lori. * Her appearance is based off Juno Temple. * Miruna is a Romanian name meaning Peace. * Dalca is a Romanian surname meaning Lightning. * She went by Miruna Dalca-Mori after marriage. * She is a princess and an accomplished rider. * She is rather sweet with great skills in negotiation. * The Dalca Crest was burned onto her back while her plant, the Foget-Me-Not was burned onto her right ankle. * Her flower, the Forget-Me-Not sometimes means True Love in flower language. * She was called the Holy Maiden by the Fulgerians. * She is the direct ancestor of Vatura Amador, having married Livius Mori. * Her daughter is Avis Mori. * Fairy created her when she noticed her and Celtic had characters who looked really similar and so to help that plot hole, Miruna was created. Category:Minor Characters Category:Dalca Bloodline Category:Characters